


Secrets

by ChicksofMarvel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicksofMarvel/pseuds/ChicksofMarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is too curious for his own good, and stubborn as well. But sometimes enough is enough, and when the photographer started asking questions about Weapon-X Wade had to to draw the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

It started with a statement.

 

Just one little statement that made Wade Wilson shrink into the corner of his mind and toss up every and all inner walls that he had. Just one stupid little comment that lead to a fight between him and his boyfriend, and that put a distance between the two of them.

 

It all started two weeks ago. Two agonizing weeks of unreturned calls and texts, stealing worried glances at meetings, and flat out ignoring one another.

 

Wade had been over at Peter’s apartment, claiming that his own home was “Out of business”. He didn’t go into too much detail about the reason why, but when the young photographer heard ‘Taco Tuesday’ and ‘playing doctor’ he decided that it was probably best he didn’t know. So that’s how the unlikely duo ended up on Peter’s couch lazily flipping through late night T.V., nothing good but maybe some cheesy movies that they could make fun of.

 

But Peter seemed off today. The kid wore his damn heart on his sleeve and if the constant fidgeting was anything to go by then Wade figured that whatever was wrong was eating him up inside.

 

“Call it women’s intuition, but there’s somethin’ going on with you, Pete. What’s up?” Wade flopped sideways on the couch so his head was in the younger man’s lap, “Is it the thing with my apartment? Because I already said that everything would be scraped out of there by Friday.”

 

“No it’s nothing like that- and please, for the love of God, never tell me what happened- I’ve just…I’ve been thinking recently.” Peter’s brow was furrowed and he was worrying his lower lip with his teeth.

 

“Well that’s always a bad sign” Wade’s body was tense as he pulled slightly away from Peter to bring them to eye level.  The tension (not the good kind) between the two was already at a nearly unbearable peak when Peter said “And I…I want to know more about your past.”

 

That’s when all hell broke loose.

 

 

 

At first Wade tries to fly over the topic; saying that it’s in the past and it’s not important. His voice is forcibly light when he laughs and says, “Don’t you worry about it baby boy, s’got nothin’ to do with you.”

 

  But Peter is persistent. Telling him that while he wants to respect Wade’s privacy, he hates feeling left in the dark, he is Wade’s boyfriend after all, does he not have the right to know the truth of what people are saying about him? He talks about ‘Weapon-X’ always being whispered when he’s around and it feels like things are being kept from him, and now taking in Wade’s reaction it is obvious that things have been kept secret from him. His fingers clench when he enquires, “Were you actually going to keep this secret from me?”

 

 

Wade’s jaw is clenched when he grinds out, “Well maybe some things should be kept from you.” Okay, in retrospect that does sound harsh but Wade had every right to keep secrets…right?

 

The merc got up and started to walk to the kitchen for something to drink, only to be cut off by Peter.

 

“Are you serious? So when it’s your past everything is fine and dandy to keep from me, but when it comes to me you need to know everything? I gave you my identity when no-one else trusted you. I told you about my parents leaving me, my Uncle dying- I even told you about Gwen because you got jealous over that photo I keep of her! I’ve told you everything about me and then some because I wanted you to trust me. Meanwhile everyone else seems to know more about you than I do-your boyfriend- and yet they refuse to let me know? What the hell?”

 

Wade was silent for a while, something completely against his character that made Peter fidget nervously. Finally, hard blue eyes met brown and a rough sounding voice broke the silence “You’ve been askin’ people about me?”

 

“Well…I…I mean.”  He stuttered, completely thrown off with the change in Wade’s attitude. “Not a lot…I heard Tony talking about Weapon-X with Logan and I….” The mercenary stepped closer, towering over him with such an intense stare that Peter trailed off on his sentence.

 

Walking forward until the shortest of the pair was backed into the kitchen and crowded against a wall, Wade bent down slightly to get his face directly in front of Peter’s. “Never- and I fucking mean never- ask anyone about that shit again. Do. You. Understand? Don’t ask me about it. Don’t ask others. Don’t try to find out on your own. Fucking. Drop. It.”  Then he was gone. The window was open and Peter was pressed against the wall still, wishing he could just disappear into it right then and there.

 

-

 

Wade didn’t come back to the apartment. Not the next day, and not any day after. The only time they did see each other was in costume at meetings. Peter tried to confront Wade at first, he really did, but when Wade wanted to be left alone then he made damn sure he was left alone. He wasn’t one of the most successful mercenaries to date for nothing.

 

Tony and the others would comfort him- sort of. Well, they tried…Okay, so Tony called Wade an idiot, Steve shook his head and sighed, Bruce didn’t really say much- though he did tell Peter that if he needed anything the scientist could be found in the lab- and Natasha jokingly offered tips on how to interrogate a person. At least he hoped the tips were given as a joke. But he didn’t want any of that. He needed to know what had Wade so pissed off, and why the other’s refused to let him know anything about the Weapon-X Project. And as much as Peter wanted to drop it- wanted to leave Wade to his privacy and forget this ever happened- he just couldn’t.

 

He knew Weapon-X gave him his scars and an accelerated healing rate, the scars implied to Peter that  some sort of heavy torture had occurred, however, Peter could not begin to imagine exactly what would have needed to happen to actually inflict that much damage on a person who could supposedly heal after sitting on a live grenade for fun. So, against Wade’s wishes he continued to interrogate his fellow Avengers about the Weapon-X program.

 

                Of course they declined to actually give him any information, “it just wouldn’t be right.” But damn it if he was not frustrated, now whenever he wasn’t patrolling, he was researching Weapon-X at the SHIELD databases, he just had to find something. Due to the excellent resources he was finding information, just not as quickly as he had originally hoped. He had found some major factors though. Weapon-X was based in Alberta, Canada; and Wade had been a mercenary. After an incident Wade had been shipped off to ‘The Hospice’ which was run by a doctor named Killbrew and his assistant Francis. It mentioned that an ‘incident’ had occurred between Francis and Wade; however this was where information became murky, Peter could not find out how Wade got away or what exactly had been happening at ‘The Hospice’.

 

                Back at home he had all of the information he collected spread out on a wall as a sort of roadmap to help him think, however, seeing as he was now stuck in his research, his only option would be to go down to the closed Weapon-X site and try to find where ‘The Hospice’ was located from there. Now all he needed was a reason to take a plane to Alberta.

 

-

 

 

 

                Peter was out on patrol, at least that much was obvious to Wade as he climbed through the window and strolled into the bedroom. He had been hoping to surprise Peter, so it wasn’t that big of deal, however, the surprise that met him in Peter’s room was a lot more than he bargained for. Spread out across the one wall was a huge brainstorm of information that connected to Weapon-X. Wade sat down on the edge of the bed with a muffled, “Fuck.” There was no way around this, he would have to talk to Peter about this to get rid of the idiotic idea that he should go to Alberta and try to sleuth out some clues.

 

-

 

                Peter trudged into his room late, or was it early? He wasn’t even sure anymore. He had piles of paper detailing the location of the Weapon-X program in his arms, and a shopping bag full of string and tape. What he didn’t expect to see in his room was Wade sitting ever so quietly on the bed.

 

                Now right away he should have clued in that something was wrong, silent and Wade didn’t really mesh, but none of that mattered when his boyfriend who hadn’t been home for weeks was finally back. Wade’s expression was one to puzzle over though; he didn’t seem all that thrilled to see Peter.

 

                His fingers drummed on his thighs as he stated, “So, what’cha been up to?” He was quite obviously staring at Peter’s research wall and he was quite obviously unamused.

 

                If he wanted to play like that, Peter could too. Despite his exhaustion he threw his bags to the ground and stormed in front of Wade. “I’ve been doing exactly what I have every right to do. You cannot keep lying to me Wade.” With a clenched jaw the mercenary stood, easily towering over Peter, trying to use his size to intimidate him.

 

                “What is so fucking hard to understand about dropping. It? I thought you were smart.” His hands were shaking slightly and clenched tight enough to bring the tendons in his hands to the surface.

 

                Not deterred by the mercenary’s bravado Peter stayed as stubborn as he had been up to this point, his chin stuck out defiantly, “And I thought you trusted me.”

 

                Wade sucked in a breath of air and tried a different approach, “This is not about trust Peter, what happened in the past happened in the past, and some things need to stay there.”

 

                Peter shrugged his shoulders, “Its fine if you feel like that, but I just came home to change, I’m heading to Alberta tonight.” He turned to walk towards the kitchen, “I’m going to grab something to eat then head out, my flight is soon.”

 

                Something cold washed down Wade’s spine, “Excuse me? Please tell me I heard wrong, please tell me I’m fucking hallucinating, just tell me you aren’t planning to go the Weapon-X base.”

 

                Peter raised an eyebrow, “Fine, I won’t tell you I’m going to the Weapon-X base, I’m going to Alberta to learn how to brand cows.” He smirked, pleased with his answer.

 

                Peter was almost to the door when Wade grabbed him by the shoulder, “You want to hear about Weapon-X?” Blue eyes flicked over Peter’s face looking for an answer.

 

                The brunette shook his head, “I want to learn about ‘The Hospice’.”

 

If they had been there Wade’s eyebrows would have shot up, his voice was incredulous, “You want to hear about ‘The Hospice’ kid? Fine. I’ll tell you about ‘The Hospice’. Sit.” Wade took a steadying breath as Peter sat on a kitchen chair.

 

                “By the time I reached Hospice I was already scarred, my healing factor had not completely kicked in. My cancer was battling with it fiercely.” Peter leaned forward in his seat.

 

                “Wait, you were already scarred, I thought…” He was cut off by Wade.

 

                “Do you want to learn, or not, if so, shut up.” His tone brooked no argument. “They called me a failed experiment. The healing factor didn’t work quiet as well as they had hoped, at least not yet, and it left me scarred. So, while they went back to their research, I was sent off to The Hospice with all the other failed attempts. We were forced in cells, put through daily experiments by the doctor that ran the place, and had nothing better to do than wager on who would be the next to die. There was Francis, The Attending they called him, and he was basically the doctor’s assistant. Didn’t like him too much, and he sure as hell didn’t like me. But the doctor saw me as some sort of challenge. No matter what he put me through I just wouldn’t die.” By this point Wade was pacing in front of Peter, his eyes downcast and stopping occasionally to clear his throat. “Something new every day: electric shock, cutting off non-vital body parts, pumping adrenaline into me when I had passed out. But eventually he stuck to a routine that he favored. Forced into the tank until the bubbles stopped, then when I would come to I’d wake up with needles everywhere. I don’t think there’s a place on my body where a needle hasn’t been stuck.” He gave a weak laugh but that only made Peter feel more nauseous. “The Attending got fed up though. Thought I pushed too many buttons, and maybe I did, but at that point I just didn’t care. Some of the other inmates started talking back, doctor said they were following in my lead and that that had to be taken care of. Had to teach me a lesson…so they tortured the closest guy that I could call a friend. Took out some of his brain and just left him to suffer. I had to…I couldn’t just leave him there. I had to do it. But by the doctor’s standards I had to die. I killed an inmate and had to pay. Shot me right in the heart then left me to die too. But hey, it jump started the healing factor. So here I am.” Eyes still fixated on the floor Wade tossed his hands up and sunk into his chair. 

For the duration of Wade’s story Peter was stuck in his chair, he felt as though even if he had wanted to he would not have been able to move. To think of all Wade had been through, all that Peter had forced him to recount in vivid detail. The only time he had felt this sick with himself was on the night of Uncle Ben’s death. And really, Wade didn’t look so good, he had not stopped shaking since he sat down, and his eyes had still not come up to meet Peter’s. There was nothing left to say, nothing that Peter could say. However, he couldn’t just leave Wade there either. He slowly stood and moved around the table to reach Wade. He cautiously reached out to touch his shoulder, and when there was no violent reaction he took it as a sign to gently pull him into a hug. One thing was certain. Wade was right, as he often was about these things, Peter could not handle this information, and now he did not know what he was even going to do with it. The sun slowly rose shining morning light through the window.


End file.
